The University of lowa/Mayo Clinic (UI/MC) Lymphoma SPORE is a dynamic, productive, translational cancer research program based at two comprehensive cancer centers that was first funded in 2002 and competitively renewed in 2007. At the center of the ongoing success of the UI/MC SPORE is the collaborative interaction between investigators at lowa and Mayo, as well as SPORE basic laboratory, clinical and population-based investigators. The overall goal of the SPORE is to support innovative, interactive, translational research into lymphoma and chronic lymphocytic leukemia that leverages the expertise of laboratory, clinical and population-based research at both institutions. Over the last funding period, the SPORE has been highly productive as demonstrated by identification of new tumor markers, scientific findings that led to additional translational lymphoma grants from the NCI, multiple publications including many authored by investigators from both institutions, and brisk accrual to translational clinical trials. The UI/MC Molecular Epidemiology Resource is based in the SPORE, and serves as a vital resource for both SPORE research and research projects supported by other grants. The current proposal will build on past successes and support 4 major research projects that represent new concepts that emerged from research supported over the past funding period. Support will also be provided to pursue novel translational concepts in lymphoma research and new investigators through the Developmental Research and Career Development programs. Finally, the SPORE will enhance the infrastructure that supports translational lymphoma research at both institutions through shared core resources in Administration, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics, Biospecimens and Clinical Research.